Kalos League Amoursipping Style
by Amandip Thind
Summary: Sequel to Little help to break density: Ash and Serena are finally a couple. Now it is time for Ash to compete in the Kalos League. Will he win? Coming straight from the anime. The same but with amourshipping


**Author's note: It's my birthday but I'm giving you guys a gift. A new story. This one is pretty much going to resemble the anime Kalos League but having some amourshipping moments. Since I'm taking scenes from the anime, I'm going to say this. I do notown Pokemon. I give all credit to the Pokemon writers. No copyright. Enjoy**

Kalos League Round 1

"There it is. We have finally made it to the Kalos League" Ash says as he sees Lumiose City

After Ash and Serena become a couple, the group finally has made it to Lumiose City for the Kalos League. Ash's biggest challenge is about to begin.

"It's so big" Ash says

"There's a lot of people" Bonnie replys

"So this is where my Ash will compete. There are so many strong trainers" Serena says. Ash blushes from the "my Ash" comment

"Yea. So many strong trainers. And don't worry Serena. I will win this for you" Serena blushes "I'm excited for this. Right Pikachu?" Ash say. Pikachu nods. After an interview and run in with another trainer named Takeru, Ash registered for the league  
and made it to the opening ceremony

"Looks like we are here on time" Ash says and looks at the trainers around him

"All these trainers won 8 gym badges. It will be nice seeing how strong these trainers are" Ash then sees Sawyer from a distances staring at him. Sawyer remembers the promise these two made to face each other in the League and smiles that his mentor made  
it. Suddenly Ash is pushed from behind

"Long time no See Ash" Tierno says

"Yes it's been a while" Trevor adds

"Trevor. Tierno. Hi" Ash says. Bonnie gives Tierno a high five and looks at Serena with love

"Serena. Long time no see. I saw you compete in the Master Performance" Tierno says flirtatiously. Ash fumes with jealousy

"Yes. But I wasn't able to become Kalos Queen" She says

"No. No. But you became my queen" Tierno blows a kiss at Serena who moves out of the way

"Sorry Tierno. I don't like you that way. In fact, I'm already with someone" Tierno is seen crushed

"Oh I see. Who is the lucky man?" Serena points behind him. Tierno looks to see Ash fuming red. Tierno gets shocked

"Ash Sorry. Sorry. I didn't know you two were together" Tierno begs

"Now you better hope I don't face you in the League because I'll destroy you" Ash warns. The others laugh.

"When did you two get together anyways" Trevor asks. Ash then remember Valerie and shakes his head

"Let's just say Ash had a little help to break his density. So did you both register" Serena asks

"Of course. I'm here to win the championship" Tierno says

"I too plan not to lose easily" Trevor says. Ash gets pumped. He then sees Alain in the distance and goes to talk to him.

"So Serena. What did you mean Ash had help" Tierno asks?

"It's a long story. We will tell some other time" Serena says. Tierno and Trevor smile and nod.

After seeing who they face tomorrow, everyone went to their rooms.

"Ash. Get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow" Serena tells her boyfriend

"Kind of hard to sleep when you are as excited as I am" Ash says teasingly

"You never change do you Ash" Clemont says

"Just because I'm not as dense now doesn't mean I've changed. I love battling more than ever now that I have someone to win it for" Serena blushes and hugs Ash. Ash then becomes sad

"What's wrong Ash" Serena asks

"I miss Valerie. It's too bad she had to go back home" Ash says

"Hey like she said. It isn't like we will never see her again" Serena tells Ash

"Guess you're right" Ash says Serena smiles

"You two are made for each other" Bonnie says. Both Ash and Serena blush

"Would you stop teasing us Bonnie" Serena says. Bonnie laughs. Ash and Clemont sigh

"Guess we should go to sleep now" Clemont says. Everyone agrees

"Night my love" Serena tells Ash who blushes again. He nods and they all fall asleep. The next morning, Alain beats Trevor 0 to 3 victory. Before Ash's match starts, he runs into the Takeru again and battles him. After beating him, Ash barely makes it  
to his match.

"I am Ash from Pallet Town. My dream is to become a Pokemon Master and WIN THE KALOS LEAGUE" Ash gives his declaration of victor. Everyone, especially Serena, gets pumped. Ash's match begins

"Altaria let's go" Says his Opponent, Tomo. Out popped Altaria

"Altaria? Pikachu take a break" Piakchu nods "Greninja I choose you" out popped Greninja

"Battle begin" Ash vs Tomo begins

"Altaria use Dragon Pulse" Altaria hits Greninaj hard with Dragon Pulse

"And Greninja takes a heavy hit from Dragon Pulse" The announcer says

"You okay Greninja" Ash says. Greninja nods

"Altaria Draco Meteor" Altaria launches a draco meteor

"Altaria has launched a powerful draco meteor. Will Greninja be able to dodge it"

"We'll give everything we have. STRONGER. MUCH STRONGER. LET'S GO" A water spout forms around Greninja. He then jumps and dodges all the draco meteors. The water spout then turns into the huge water shuriken on Greninja's back. Ash- Greninja form is complete.  
Everyone is surprised.

"Ash had a mega as well?" Trevor, who was watching backstage, says excitedly

"No way. Greninja has changed its appearance" The announcer says. Alain smiles

"He finally has mastered it" He thinks

"Greninja. Water Shuriken" Greninja throws his Shuriken at Altaria

"ALTARIA"

"Altaria is unable to battle, Greninja wins"

"A quick victory for Ash and Grenija so far. Incredible performance"

Serena put her hand on her heart "Great job Ash" She says. The others cheer for him

"Good. Let's finish this quick ly and show everyone or power" Ash says. Sawyer is amzed at Greninja and starts righting down notes about it

"I have to go with everything against Ash" he says

"That Greninja is very powerful. Time for my next Pokemon" Tomo says and picks his next Pokemon "Go Electivire" Out comes an Electivire. Ash sees it and remembers Paul's

"Electivire. Greninja is at a disadvantage now" Clemon says

"COME ON ASH" Serena shouts

"Thunder Punch" Electivire goes to punch Greninja

"Greninja. Double Team" Greninja duplicates. Electivire stops

"Electivire. Thunderbolt all of them" Electivire starts using thunderbolt but the real Greninja dodges out of the way

"Cut" Greninja takes out his swords and slashes through Electivire who drops to one knee

"Electivire. Thunderbolt again" Electivire uses thunderbolt

"Water Shuriken" Greninja counters with water shuriken which is stronger and hits Electivire hard. Defeating it

"Electivire is unable to battle. Greninja is the winner"

"Another victory for Greninja. This match has everyone on their feet"

"Great work Greninja. Keep it up" Ash says and looks at the stadium and sees Serena. He nods at her. She nods back. Ash then looks back at his opponent

"My last Pokemon. Here me go. Glalie. It's up to you" Out popped Glalie. Ash starts remembering his own and smiles

"Time to even this up" Tomo shows his key stone "Glalie Mega Evolve" Glalie mega evolves into Mega Glalie. Ash looks impressed

"And Tomo has evened it out by showing his Mega Pokemon"

"Mega Glalie? Awesome. Greninja let's give all me go. Water Shuriken" Greninja throws its shuriken

"Ice Beam" Glalie uses ice beam and destroys the water shuriken

"Incredible power. It was able to destroy the water shuriken that easily?" Serena says

"COME ON ASH" Bonnie says

"Gyro Ball" Glalie spins and charges at Greninja

"Cut" Glalie and Greninja collide equal in power

"Ice Beam" Glalie uses Ice beam but Greninja dodges

"Aerial Ace" Greninja goes and sends Glalie crashing into the wall

"GLALIE"

"Glalie is unable to battle. That means the victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town"

"And that's it. Ash was able to win with just on Pokemon. Incredible power" The stadium erupts with applauses

"GREAT JOB ASH" Bonnie yells. Everyone cheers for Ash. Ash returns Greninja and walks up to his opponent and extends his hand.

"That was a great battle" He say. Tomo smiles

"Yes it was. I would love to battle with you again someday" He says

"I would like that" Ash responds and they both leave. After his match, Ash meets up with Serena and the others. Serena gives him a big hug.

"Great job Ash" Ash blushes and gives her a goofy smirk

"Thanks Serena" He responds

"Now you are one step closer to winning the Kalos League" Bonnie says

"Yea. Now it is on to victory" Ash says excitedly

And so Ash wins the first round with a clean victory. Is fate with our trainer to win the Kalos League. Find out as the journey continues.

 **So how was it. Good Bad. Let me know**


End file.
